It Feels Like Home To Me
by SheWhoHangsOutALotInCemeteries
Summary: Bella, a new recruited Slayer with a dark past is assigned to return to Forks WA. The place where she lost everything. But when she meets Alice, the vampire who has been waiting for her arrival, will she gain more? Will they both finally find peace?
1. Intro

**Hello! Wow it has been a long time since I've been on this site. For those of you reading my other fic, I haven't forgot about it. I'm just in a real slump right now. I've just lost all focus on that story because some really bad things happened around the time that I started writing it so I'm kinda gun shy when it comes to trying to write a new chapter for it as of right now. So I'm just going to set it aside and see if I can get focused on it again. I'm very sorry though. So I'm hoping by working on this one I'll get my motivation to work on the other one too.**

**But moving on! I really wanted to give this idea a shot for a long time now and I finally decided to throw it out there and see what y'all think. I also wanted to jump back into writing because I obviously haven't done much of it in a loooong time lol. I know it's short but it's just the intro kinda thing. And I promise it'll get better and it SHOULD be an interesting story if you give me a chance to work on it. And I hope I can make this unique for you to read so it doesn't seem like some of the other stories.  
**

**The Buffy world is also going to play a part in some of it, but don't worry if you haven't seen the show you wont get confused when the characters come into play because I'm going to explain everything you need to know :D But I HIGHLY advise you watch Buffy anyway because it's amazing. **

**So please review and give me some feedback! Well, I hope you like what I got so far. Just remember things WILL get better if you're not feeling it so far..**

**I'll also add that I do not own ANY characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. And the Buffy characters belong to the great Joss Whedon.**

**

* * *

**

**_"Feels Like Home", by Edwina Hayes_**

**Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself**  
** Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms**  
** There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast**  
** Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life**

** If you knew how lonely my life has been**  
** And how long I've been so alone**  
** And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along**  
** And change my life the way you've done**

** It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**  
** It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**  
** It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**  
** It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

** A window breaks, down a long, dark street**  
** And a siren wails in the night**  
** But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me**  
** And I can almost see, through the dark there is light**

** Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me**  
** And how long I've waited for your touch**  
** And if you knew how happy you are making me**  
** I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**

** It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**  
** It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from**  
** It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**  
** It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**  
** It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

* * *

"Alice please. Just stop and think about what you're doing.", Rosalie pleaded while watching her sister come out of another vision. She watched her tiny, shaking hands pull desperately at her short locks. Rosalie winced and turned her gaze away as a squeal escaped Alice's lips.

Seeing her sister like this is just too much. She wasn't always like this though. There was a time when Alice was the sun of the Cullen family. Her wind chime laughter would float through this dark, cold house and bring it back to life along with all those residing in it. Metaphorically speaking of course since every heart in each Cullen chest stopped beating years ago.

"I can't stop Rosalie!", she cried out as her knees became weak and she felt herself getting closer to the floor. She expected to be in an emotional ball curled up on the carpet right now, but she was pleasantly surprised when she felt Rosalie surronding her, holding her tightly as she sobbed. "You and I both know it's far too late to stop."

"And who's fault is that?", Rosalie hissed through clenched teeth as she shoves the broken girl to the floor and stands up swiftly in one full motion. "I love you Alice but look at what you've become. Look at what you've done to yourself!"

Alice looked away as if she was about to strike her. She's fully aware that she brought this all on herself. Her dry lips begin to tremble as she turns her focus back to the blonde bombshell standing above her, "I know Rosalie. I hate that these visions have taken over my life. I hate that it's like an addiction I can't kick!... but I can't let them go. I can't let _her_ go.", she takes a moment to look around her bedroom. Like everything else, this room use to be so bright and so beautiful. The walls use to be cluttered with sketches and paintings that Alice created. Many were from countries that her and her family had visited. Each one had a unique story to tell. Alice and Rosalie use to spend their sleepless night laying on the bed taking turns pointing to pictures and then talking and laughing about all the crazy things that happened their. One still hasn't topped the time Emmett climbed the Eiffel Tower and acted like he was King Kong. That's why he's Rosalie's ''monkey man''.

But one night Alice had a vision that changed everything. The paintings came down and the portraits of a mysterious girl went up. And she quickly took over Alice's entire existence. After the first vision Alice was hooked and she couldn't stay out of her life. If only she knew now the damage it would cause to her sanity. And eventually her relationship with her family..

Even then though she wouldn't stop or change a thing. Because she knew deep down that her and this girl were connected and that she had to protect her. She did it once before so why stop now? Especially after that last vision..

Alice's dark eyes fell upon one of the drawings hanging loosely on the wall. When her beautiful face clouds over her mind she pulls the pencil she always keeps with her out of her pocket and grabs one of the sheets of blank paper that are conveniently scattered across the floor and lets her hands take over. She then slaps her finished work on one of the bare spots on the red wall.

The sketch is so detailed it could be mistaken for an actual photo. By the looks of it this girl is no more than 18 years old. Her long, wavy chocolate brown hair falls like waves down her pale shoulders. Her deep brown eyes forever burn a hole into Alice's brain. How could this girl, this human cause all this emotional stress without knowing for one second that she's doing it?

"Why are you doing this to me?", Alice whimpers as if she's going to get an answer. That would definately be more proof that she's losing what is left of her mind.

Rosalie speaks up instead, "You know nothing about this girl. Let her go."

"I know enough to know that would be a _very_ bad idea.", she growls while jumping to her feet. Rosalie takes a few steps back. Good girl.

Seeing that the blonde isn't going to push her any further, Alice's stiff posture relaxes and she quickly returns to her vulnerable state.

"I just don't understand why you care so much about this girl you've never even met."

"Not officially", The pixie retorted with an amused smile. "I know you don't understand and you probably never will. But by giving myself over to the visions, I've seen too much.. I'm in too deep now."

"But don't you care that it's hurting you?", Rosalie whispered.

"No.", she answered truthfully.

"I do.", the blonde said in voice so low only a vampire could hear.

"I'm sorry.", Alice looked down to the floor in thought, "I have to continue what I've started though... and if I don't, she will die."

Rosalie's lips formed into a straight line and her eyes narrowed. Now she was very interested in this girl, "What did you see Alice?"

The smaller girl swallowed and met her gaze, "She's coming to Forks" a pause "and if I don't help her, she wont be leaving."

* * *

**So what do you think? There will be more in the next chapter and it will be longer. I'll try my best to get it up soon!**

**Don't forget to review please  
**


	2. A Quiet Night

**Thanks to those that reviewed and hit the favorite button :D. I was hoping this chapter was going to be longer, but it's hard to find time to write.**

**

* * *

**

It was a dark night in Cleveland, Ohio. The big, yellow moon hung high in the sky shinning over the quiet cemetery giving a young girl enough light to see where she was walking.

_What time is it?_ The girl thought to herself as she yawned. She felt herself growing tired but she had to finish her patrol. She knew from experience she'd be in hot water if she skipped out on her shift and went back to the dorms to sleep. The only thing keeping her awake was the sound of her feet crunching through the dead leaves and the occasional owl. Other than that it was silent. Almost too silent.

"Well hello there,", her deep yet feminie voice broke through the night air as she stopped in front of a tombstone of a freshly dug grave, reading the name aloud, "Mr. Kent. Hope you don't mind if I have a seat.", and without waiting for a reply she hopped up and positioned herself with ease on the stone. Trying her best to get as comfortable as she could. It was gonna be a long night after all.

"Mind keepin' me company?", the girl asked as she looked down to Mr. Kent, who was resting in peace six feet under the earth. Answering for him, she smirked "Of course you don't."

She ran a hand through her long, dark brown hair as her beautiful chocolate eyes scanned the area for any sign of movement. Nothing.

All too soon the quiet took over again. Bella hated slow nights like this. The longer she sat with no action, the more bored she got. The heels of her black chuck taylors started to tap against the granite she was currently sitting on while she hummed to keep herself awake. No matter how tired she gets she knows she has to stay awake and focused. Like Buffy always tells her and the other girls, _the mission is what matters._

You might be wondering why a teenage girl is hanging out in a grave yard on a school night instead of being tucked away in bed. Well like others, Bella Swan is not just a normal 18 year old girl. Though young in age this girl has seen so much violence and blood shed. Most of it caused by her own hand. This girl has superhuman senses, strength, agility, resilience and speed that help her in the nightly battle to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness.

This girl was Chosen. She is a _Slayer._

"Come on evil. Give me something to do.", Bella mumbled, thinking maybe she got the short end of the stick when each group was assigned with their destinations. Unlike some of the other girls who were Chosen for this lifetime gig of danger and possible death, Bella loved it. She loved how strong she was and how she could kill things with her bare hands. She loved how a good, long fight gets her worked up and her engine roaring. But most of all she loved that she was making a difference. That every night she risks her life, she's saving others.

Suddenly her ears picked up on something that sounded like footsteps. Her head shot up but she saw nothing. Slayer hearing really comes in handy. _Whatever you are you're not sneaking up on me now. _Bella leaped down from the tombstone and stood with her back straight and her arms at her side flexing the muscles and curling her fingers into fists. Her heart rate started to pick up at the thought of finally getting to hit something!

The footsteps were getting closer. _Whatever it is, it's in the cemetery now and moving faster_. Bella popped her nuckles and rolled her neck. _Come on. Just a little more._ The brunette pulled her stake out of the back pocket of her black skinny jeans when the bushes a few feet in front of her started to shake their leaves. Bella licked her lips in anticipation, ready for a fight. _Show yourself damnit!_

Finally the intruder charged out and Bella acted on instinct and charged too, tackling the other girl to the ground. Wait. The other _girl?_

"Bella what the fuck!"

Bella looked down to look over her attacker. The girl had long brown hair, tan skin, and dark eyes that were glaring up at her.

"Kennedy?"

"Yea. Thanks for noticing!", the other Slayer rolled her eyes, "Now if it's not too much to ask would you like, get off me?"

Blushing, Bella pushed herself off the ground and offered a hand to the brunette laying on her back who turned down the offer.

"I have another question for you, why did you almost stake me?", Kennedy asked while brushing off dirt and grass.

"Why the hell did you jump out the bushes?", Bella countered._ She attacked ME she doesn't get to ask the questions here!_

"Because I was testing your senses. And I wanted to scare you.", she smirked. "If you didn't let your excitement get the best of you, you would've known that I wasn't a vampire or a demon."

Bella's jaw tightened as she tried to hide her irritation. Kennedy has been a Slayer longer than she has so she knows her stuff. And Bella hates when she shows it., "Maybe I just wanted to tackle you to the ground."

Kennedy raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Is that right? Then you know that would lead to me kickin' your ass, Swan."

One thing everyone learns pretty quick about Kennedy is that she loves to push people and see how far she can take them before they strike back either verbally or physically. And Bella isn't afraid to put the bully in her place, but tonight and in the cemetery on patrol is definitely not the time for it.

"Look Ken, I'm not in the mood.", Bella mumbled as she walked back over to the tombstone she had been using as a chair before she was rudely attacked by nothing.

Frowning, the taller brunette followed, "Well if you don't want a beat down, how about some company?"

Bella shrugged, "You'll hold a conversation better than my new friend, Mr. Kent."

"Who's Kent?"

The younger slayer pointed a thumb over her shoulder towards the name carved on the stone and got an amused nod from Kennedy.

"So how are the other girls doing?", asked Bella as Kennedy walked over and sat next to her. Before every patrol, Buffy and Faith decide on the girls who get to go out that night. It's a real honor if you're picked because it means that you out shined all the others. It means you caught Buffy and Faith's attention.

Buffy has the girls who are patrolling the South side of town, Faith and her group have the North, and Kennedy has the central. And you can guess that the power gets to her head every now and then.

"Faith called earlier and said that it's pretty slow with them too. They've only came across 6 vamps. Dusted them all except one."

"Now he can run off and tell his buddies how he fought one of the original two Slayers and her groupies and lived.", Bella deadpanned

"When realistically he probably ran away like his ass was on fire while he shit his pants.", Kennedy chuckled.

"And Buffy?", Bella asked once the two girls got their laughter under control. The other brunette's smile faded, telling Bella that something might be wrong and she quickly became concerned.

"No ones heard from her or the group.", she answered quietly, "You remember hearing about those people that were attacked and killed during that church service the other night?"

Bella nodded, "The paper said it was a gang."

Kennedy chuckled darkly, "Yea. A gang of vampires. Each body was reported having two small puncture wounds on the side of their necks." Kennedy held up her thumb and pointer finger with a little space between them. A space big enough for two sharp, pointy teeth marks. Bella thought she was going to be sick. _All those people_. She knew deep down it was vampires. But to actually hear it, well, it brought it all to life.

"And to make things worse I heard on the news that the people who were killed were buried in the church cemetery. And that's where Buffy and her team are at."

Bella looked into Kennedy's eyes knowing that the fear and worry she saw also mirrored in her own.

"I guarantee you the vamps didn't leave any of those people to rest in peace either.", Bella concluded through clenched teeth.

"Nice to see that you finally caught up."

For the second time tonight the younger brunette rolled her eyes and fought the urge to punch Kennedy in the throat, "Well we should do something besides sitting here waiting for morning to come because NOTHING is coming here!"

The last word barely had time to pass through Bella's lips as a hand punched through the ground bellow and wrapped around her ankle. Both Slayers screamed out of surprise as a body crawled out of its dirt bed.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!", Bella screeched and kicked her leg frantically.

"WOULD YOU BE STILL!", Kennedy yelled and swung her leg up, hitting the vampire right in the face causing him to let go of the spazzing girl's ankle to cradle his nose in his dirty hands.

The two girls backed away from him instantly and got into a fighting stance, preparing for a fight at last.

"Gaaaaah. That really hurt!", he whined while rubbing his nose and then looking for blood on his palm, "what? Do you have a licensed to kick or something?"

Bella relaxed her body and raised an eyebrow. "You do know you're a vampire right?"

_This is what the forces of darkness has to offer? REALLY?_ she watched completely dumbfounded as Mr. Kent shuck the dirt from his hair and then plugged one nose with a finger to blow more dirt out of the other.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kent? Can I call you Kenty?- Kay thanks.", Bella didn't bother waiting for a response as she crossed her arms over her chest, "So Kenty, you know I can't let you leave right?"

"Why not?", he asked completely clueless.

"Because you're a vampire. I think you might have left your brain in that dirt pit but, you're still a-a threat.", it took everything the young Slayer had to hold in a laugh._ This dude has no chance._

"Just stake him already.", Kennedy groaned growing clearly bored with this situation.

Bella huffed and retrieved her stake from her pocket, "Sorry, Kenty."

"For what?", Mr. Kent looked nervously at the sharp piece of wood spinning in the brunette's hand like a drum stick ready to rock.

A cocky grin formed as Bella's eyes roamed over her target's distorted face, "You're about to be dust." And without a second thought she threw the stake effortlessly through the air where it sunk deep into the vampire's dead heart.

Mr. Kent let out a painful grunt as he clutched at his chest. His body disintegrated and then finally burst into dust, leaving nothing behind but his dusty remains blowing through the night air. Bella walked over and picked her stake off the ground, "Well that was way too easy.", she stated dully.

"I know right. I hate when they don't even put up a fight.", a small smile tugged at the corner of Kennedy's mouth, " But that was an awesome toss.".

"Wow. Can you repeat that because I think you just gave me a compliment.", Bella teased.

"Don't get use to it kid."

The two Slayers met up with the rest of their team and made their way out of the dead graveyard. No pun intended . "I really hope things get more interesting. I've been fighting sleep more than I have demons."

If only Bella knew just how interesting things were really going to get...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. And let me know if you're a Buffy fan!**


End file.
